


Double Blind

by ell



Category: James Bond - Ian Fleming
Genre: F/F, Genderplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ell/pseuds/ell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond and Leiter.  Only one of them's wearing a dress.  This time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Blind

Bond's in a tuxedo tonight, perfectly tailored and falling exactly where it should on the lean, well-muscled frame. Bond's hands are restless, fingers curling into fists and releasing. They're the only part that moves. Leiter is slowly circling, slinking in an impossibly tight satin dress, eyes never leaving Bond. Bond unconsciously stiffens up, shoulders back, military posture and then some, no escape from the piercing scrutiny. Leiter nods, almost absentmindedly and then there's a hand in Bond's hair, fingers twisting in the short locks until Bond has to turn.

"Knees." And with that one word from Leiter, Bond's down, physically and well more than halfway there mentally as well. It's easier with the restraints, the heavy cuffs, the invasive gags, but this is different somehow, more personal and less so, Leiter's blood red acrylic nails running lightly along flushed cheeks until they dig into yielding flesh and Bond has no choice but to open, already panting with want as Leiter leans down and crushes Bond's resistance away with a possessive, lipstick-smooth kiss.

"Hands behind. Keep them there." Leiter's got both hands in Bond's hair now and the kiss moves lower, teeth sharp and painful against the tender side of Bond's throat. A whimper escapes, then another; Bond cannot help the sounds escaping breathlessly parted lips. Bond marvels at how easy it is for Leiter to wrest control and force Bond to bend so hard it's almost exactly like breaking.

"Want more?" Leiter's standing straight, fingers once again possessive and controlling in Bond's hair. Bond 's mouth is crushed against the red satin bunched at Leiter's crotch. Bond's lips part and a breathy "yes, please," is all that Bond can manage, the hard cock so excruciatingly close and maddeningly out of reach, limned perfectly against Leiter's flat stomach. Bond whines and tongues the tip of it through the fabric.

"Such a slut for my cock, aren't you?" Leiter uses one hand to pull the dress up and before it springs fully free, Bond's mouth is covering it, need and greed evident in equal measures, tension in the line from jaw to neck to shoulders as Bond strains against Leiter's controlling hands. It seems that Bond momentarily has the advantage back as Leiter's breath gets ragged and the red-tipped fingers are scratching now, possessing rather than controlling.

"Trousers down. Get on your hands and knees." Leiter's breathless command has Bond fumbling frantically at the silver belt buckle, barely remembering to pull at the zipper before shoving haphazardly, wanton and needy, at the fine wool cloth and falling further down, fingers splayed against the polished hardwood floor.

"I hope you're ready." That's all the warning Bond gets before Leiter slams home, hard and fast, hips pressing hard against Bond for an instant before pulling back and fucking into Bond again, and again, and again. Leiter gets a hand against Bond's mouth and pulls Bond's head back in rhythm with the brutal thrusts.

"Come for me. Now." Felice reaches around and rubs her fingers hard against Bond's clit, pumping the silicone cock hard into Bond's dripping cunt. And with that, Jane's falling, spiraling down, helpless to stop the jerking of her hips, the wailing cries escaping around Leiter's salt slick fingers.

"Good boy." Jane smiles at this and curls up bonelessly beneath Felice's warm weight. She's halfway to asleep when she feels Felice's fingers, gentle now, toying with the short locks of her hair. She thinks she hears Felice chuckle, "Jane Bond, you are amazing," just as she drifts completely down, warm and soft and for once, perfectly content.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is Jane Bond and Felice Leiter, originally conceived by temve in 7isters [here](http://temve.dreamwidth.org/430050.html). Check her femslash and Bond/Leiter tags for more :-)


End file.
